


Too Young to Grow Up 過於年輕而無法成長

by kakakc



Series: Diamond Absolutes 短篇小說合集 [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne是變得成熟了。連Alfred也嘲諷他已經年邁得無法英年早逝，事實上他的老管家想說的是他從沒真正長大過。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Young to Grow Up 過於年輕而無法成長

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/gifts).



> 因為有人說她是唯一一個在AO3上寫BvS的Alfred & Bruce，所以強逼我下海了。  
> 只好把這篇送給她。

  
  


清晨的薄霧如輕紗的裙擺悄悄地掃過平靜如鏡的湖面。

Alfred走進玻璃屋中，猶如成為首飾櫃裡的名貴鑑賞物一般，他還是不太懂這種後現代建築的設計品味。要不是Wayne大宅早已荒廢，他實在無法苟同在湖邊蓋個玻璃盒子的做法。

事實上他剛從大宅和墓園那邊過來，順道在路上從郵箱裡取了信回來。他才把圍巾扯下，便聽見洗手間傳來漱洗的聲音，不免有些意外，他側耳傾聽了好一陣子。

不久後已經著好裝的Bruce從洗手間出來，儘管欠了一條在管家眼中難以忽視的領帶。

「早安，少爺。」

「早。」

「容我好奇一下，昨晚留下來過夜的女士呢？」

「我替她召了計程車，半小時前已經把她打發掉了。」

Bruce打了一個不太端莊的呵欠，閉著眼也能自動地朝咖啡機所在的方向走去。

  
  


Alfred忘了從什麼時候開始發現自己再也不用一大早替花天酒地的少爺把他那些美麗的女伴（有時候不止一個）送出門。他什至不用再把愛睡到日上三竿的他從床上挖起來──正確來說，這壞習慣從兩年前便消失了，取而代之是更多的通宵達旦與及不眠不休。

Bruce自己也說不上來為什麼，年輕時放蕩的他從沒在意過，反倒是踏入中年後即使胡來也不會再在老管家面前。大概是被看透得太多了，又或許只是不想再給他添麻煩──這句話本身便是一個謊言。Alfred曾經說過打從他出生那天便知道往後每一天都得給他在背後收拾一切。

因此當Bruce把一杯咖啡放在他面前時，Alfred還是有那麼一絲的不習慣。作為Wayne家多年的管家深入骨髓地想要抗拒阻止，眼鏡後的眉頭卻只是微皺了一下，最後還是欣然接受了。

（──Bruce Wayne是變得成熟了。連Alfred也嘲諷他已經年邁得無法英年早逝，事實上他的老管家想說的是他從沒真正長大過。那一閃即逝的、隨著珍珠和子彈散落 一地的年輕和信心。失落在一個誰也無法到達的地方。大概是地獄。也或許是天堂。哪一個他都去不到。因為他們被困在這裡。人間。）

 

  


隔著餐桌兩人談論著如何追蹤『白葡萄牙人』，Bruce說他得駭進Lex Luthor的私人電腦系統裡，而這需要動用上蝙蝠俠的身份。Alfred邊聽著邊把老花眼鏡調下好看清楚手中那一大疊有待整理的信件，視線剛好落在來自Lex科技公司所贊助的圖書館開幕酒會邀請函上。他把它打開並交到對方手裡。Bruce挑了挑眉。

計劃就這樣定下來了。

  


Alfred把其餘的信件過濾後放下，順手拿起咖啡，嚐了一口，然後不得不靠著杯子的掩飾把它吐出來。

「……Bruce少爺，雖然我很感謝你偶然表達對我的關心，但你的咖啡多年來依然毫無進步實在不禁令人懷疑你是否打算慢性謀殺我這個老管家。」

「別太得寸進尺，Alfred，這明明是你的責任。」對方翻了翻白眼，忍不住站起身來越過餐桌拿起杯子問：「而且那有那麼難喝？那可是自動咖啡機預設的……」

「預設成你的嗜好。你當然不會考慮到我這個老人已經不宜攝取太多的咖啡因。」

管家嘆息，搖了搖頭往開放式的廚房走去，從冰箱中取出牛奶，手勢熟練地把鍋子放到爐上開始加熱，並問：

「給你做一頓像樣一點的早午餐？Bruce少爺，看來今晚的宴會上你不會有機會吃東西。」

「我等你這句可久了。」

他捧著手中那杯再次回到自己手中的咖啡，露出早晨的第一個微笑。


End file.
